


Pretty Kitten

by lilacfoutre (nimiumcaelo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom Ginny, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Handcuffs, Kinky, Kitten Luna Lovegood, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/lilacfoutre
Summary: Luna likes being fucked by Ginny.





	Pretty Kitten

There is something entrancing about running your thumb along someone’s lips. The way they part, the soft give of the flesh, and the knowledge of that tingly feeling they’re getting as you do it. It captures your attention. It sends a thrill down your spine.

Ginny’s eyes were dark as they stared into Luna’s. The blonde was flushed and trembling. As Ginny let her thumb push into Luna’s mouth,  she gasped and clutched at Ginny’s forearms.

“Do you like it?” Ginny murmured, caressing Luna’s neck with her other hand. “Do you like being like this?”

Luna nodded quickly.

“I want you to say it, kitten.”

Luna moaned, her legs falling farther open.

“No, _say_ it,” Ginny demanded, tightening the pressure on Luna’s neck.

Luna coughed, her face going redder. It was difficult to speak with Ginny’s thumb on her tongue.

“I like it,” Luna gasped. “I like being your kitten.”

Ginny smiled. It was beautiful to see Luna like this, all spread out. Her lingerie lay discarded on the floor. (Ginny wasn’t insensitive enough to rip it; she knew how much these things cost.) Luna’s hands were tied to the wrought-iron headboard behind her. She keened and arched when Ginny dragged the strap-on over her clit.

Ginny took a deep breath.  _Fuck_ , Luna was hot.

“What do you want me to do, kitten? Do you want me to fuck you? Huh? Do you want me to fuck you, kitten?” Ginny kissed along Luna’s jaw. “I really want to.” She took her thumb out of Luna’s mouth and started massaging one of the blonde’s tiny breasts. “Just say yes, kitten.”

Luna trembled as Ginny started sucking on her nipple. “A-ah! Yes, princess, yes! Fuck me! F—fuck me, please!”

Ginny pulled away. “Alright, kitten. I’ll fuck you. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk for a week.”

Luna moaned.

“Turn over,” Ginny commanded. Luna got on all fours, ass raised in anticipation. “Oh, my kitten. You’re so beautiful.” Ginny grabbed a handful of Luna’s ass and began massaging it slowly. She then smacked it, watching the pale flesh turn red.

Ginny smoothed her hands down to Luna’s thighs. Her legs were spread and Ginny could see the edge of Luna’s pussy,  pink and inviting. Ginny lined up the strap-on and pushed in.

“O-oh,” Luna moaned, as Ginny went all the way. Her clit throbbed in arousal.

Ginny bent herself over Luna’s back and grabbed at her neck, holding Luna still.

“Do you like this, kitten?” she asked, squeezing. “Do you like my big fat cock in you?”

“Yes, _yes_ , princess! O-oh!”

Ginny started a steady rhythm, rolling her hips. “ Mm, kitten, do you want it harder?” Ginny slapped Luna’s ass again. “Do you want it harder, kitten?”

Luna moaned, pushing her face down into the sheets.

Ginny tightened her grip. She could see Luna’s ears go red. “I asked you a  _question_ , kitten. Answer me.”

“Harder!” Luna rasped. “Harder, princess, please!”

“Harder what? I want you to say it, kitten.”

“Fuck me harder, princess! Fuck—fuck me harder!”

Ginny smiled. “Alright, kitten. Anything for you.” She left a little kiss on Luna’s shoulder.

Luna gasped as Ginny quickened the pace. Her eyes squeezed closed and she tugged on the handcuffs.

Ginny, one hand still loose on Luna’s neck, slid her other one down to the blonde’s clit. When she rubbed a finger over it, Luna went into conniptions, moaning and writhing  as she came . Ginny snapped her hips hard.

“Ooh, kitten,” Ginny moaned. “You look so beautiful right now.” Ginny pushed Luna’s face into the sheets. “So pretty, my kitten.”

Luna jerked as she fought for breath. Her lungs were starting to itch.

“Just a little longer, kitten. Come on, do it for me.”

Luna tried to still herself, but couldn’t stop writhing when she gasped. Ginny’s hand held her down tightly.

“Three more seconds, kitten.” Ginny’s pace was brutal.

Luna felt faint.

“Two…”

Her eyes were watering.

“One…”

The only thing she could focus on was the bright bloom of heat at her pussy.

Ginny pulled her up and Luna came as she gasped for air.

“Aw, kitten, you did so well,” Ginny praised. “So good, my kitten. So good to me.”

Luna was a mess. Her face was red and all her muscles felt weak. Ginny didn’t let up. Luna trembled as Ginny pushed a finger into her ass.

“Do you like that, kitten? Do you want more?”

“Ye-es, princess!”

Ginny put another finger in. “Oh, kitten, look at you.” She spit into Luna’s ass. “So hot.”

Luna felt crazed. Ginny was aiming the strap-on right at Luna’s g-spot, striking it with each thrust. Her legs were shaking. She felt the handcuffs chafing at her rips, digging into the tender skin. Ginny smacked her ass again.

“O-oh,” she moaned. She was so close. “More, more, princess!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please! More, please, princess!”

“Okay, kitten.”

Ginny thrust in deep, toying with Luna’s clit all the while. Luna screamed. It was so much—it was  _too_ much—everything went dark for a moment as she came, writhing.  She rode out her high on Ginny’s cock and was panting heavily when Ginny pulled out.

“Suck my cock, now, kitten,” Ginny demanded. She flipped Luna over and pulled her head towards the strap-on.

Luna took it in deep, sucking so her cheeks hollowed out. She could taste herself on it. 

Ginny petted her hair. “Good, kitten. You’re so pretty, so pretty for me. Mmm.”

After Luna sucked her clean, Ginny pulled back. “Did you like that, kitten? Did you like me fucking you?”

Luna smiled as Ginny kissed her cheek. “Yes, princess. I love it when you fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't really expect people to comment but leave a kudos if you liked it  
> i might add multiple chapters, i might not


End file.
